roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
L85A2
The L85A2 is a British bullpup assault rifle. It's unlocked by reaching level 55, or by purchasing it with Credits. History The L85A2 is a British bullpup assault rifle configured for the 5.56x45mm NATO round. It is part of the British SA80 (S'mall '''A'rms for the 19'80's) rifle family and is the last in the extremely long line of British weapons (including the iconic Lee-Enfield family) produced in the Royal Small Arms Factory. Produced from the 1980s to the mid-1990s, the L85 rifles include a slotted flash suppressor, which serves as a mounting point for attaching and launching rifle grenades, a blank-firing adapter, or a bayonet. Additionally, a 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher can be attached on this rifle variant. Overview The L85A2 has the lowest maximum damage of any assault rifle with 28. However, this is not a problem, since it will still kill in 4 shots just like most other assault rifles. This rifle does have the highest minimum damage of all current assault rifles at 25 points of damage. It is the only assault rifle that is a 4 shot kill at all ranges. This weapon has low to moderate recoil, but is somewhat inaccurate due to it's relatively high side to side recoil. Even with precision aiming, players can end up wasting far more ammo than they expected to use, as the L85A2 has the lowest accuracy and aiming stability of all assault rifles based on given statistics. The gun has two fire modes, full-auto and semi-auto. The full-auto mode is average for assault rifles (700 RPM). The reload time of the L85A2 is also quite slow (natural for bull-pup weapons due to their slightly awkward design). While using the full-auto mode, the L85A2 is somewhat inaccurate even with its low to moderate recoil. The rate of fire is not as high as the G36 or FAMAS but shooters will oftentimes use around about 10 bullets or more to kill an enemy with 100 health. This rifle runs out of ammo quite often with a very small return in terms of kills. However, attachments will fix most any issues the user has with it. The best method to reduce ammo consumption is to headshot your enemies, as given the headshot multiplier and reduce ammunition consumption from the less shots to kill, or switching it into the semi automatic fire. The semi-auto mode makes the L85A2 far more accurate and it can become a de facto DMR, like the AN-94. Thanks to the high minimum damage (25 damage per shot), this gun is capable of killing in four shots at any given range. This means that the L85A2 is just powerful as a SKS or SCAR-H at range, and other assault rifles need five to six shots to eliminate a full heath opponent. With a medium to long range optic combined with low recoil (for an assault rifle) and the firepower of a DMR, this rifle is a good choice for experienced players. However, any suppressors will reduce the performance of the L85A2 at long range by increasing its time to kill, due to the minimum damage reduction. The L86 LSW could perform the same job, if not perform it better, as it has a better damage model than the L85A2. The L85A2 is a good all around weapon, despite its relative inaccuracy and high recoil, though far more damage can be inflicted by the machine gun variant of this weapon - the L86 LSW. Multipliers * With a stock weapon Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: '''99.9 damage is counted as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros and Cons Pros: * High damage at range, 4 shots to kill at any range. Great for countering Marksman and Sniper classes. * High ROF and low time-to-kill at medium-long ranges. * The red laser is placed on the side of the gun, so, the barrel won't hide the laser like on the most of weapon. Cons: * The stock (no attachments) weapon has a medium to high recoil and an odd recoil pattern, which makes a hard time to get more attachments on the gun. * Lowest maximum damage of its class. * Long reload time for its class. Galleries, and links to show its full potential. Add some photo here. Trivia * It was released with the L22 and L86 LSW in December 2015. These rifles are all variants of each other, having been built on the same platform. * When attaching an optic, the default carry handle and front sight are removed. * This is the only weapon that doesn't have a default grip within the SA80 family of rifles. * The difference between this weapon and the L86 LSW is it has a lower max damage, faster rate of fire, and lower recoil than the LSW. Compared to the L22, it is much more accurate, but slower firing. * Its 3rd person model is the AN-94. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Upcoming Category:Assault Class